Demise, Completion, Reflection
by Julia Mars
Summary: Destroy Naraku, complete the jewel, and then what? Happy endings don't just materialize out of the woodwork, you know.
1. Demise

Never, even while she had been alive, had Kikyou felt as humble as she did when she admitted to herself that she needed help. As a resurrected miko, she still had some of her abilities, but her ultimate purifying powers would not be contained to a counterfeit body. With a heart heavy with wisdom and defeat, Kikyou set out in search of the only one who would be able to destroy what had once been Onigumo.

It was a warm, sunny summer afternoon in the present day. School had let out the previous day, and Kagome had spent the evening preparing to return to the past. She had bid goodbye to her friends and family earlier since she was not planning on coming home all summer. After saying goodbye to her family, Kagome started out to the well house. She staggered under the weight of her pack. "I hope Inuyasha will carry this thing when I get back," she sighed as she reached the lip of the well. Taking one last look at the shrine, Kagome swung her legs over, hopped into the well and fell with a clunk to the other side. A shadow of someone leaning over the side fell across Kagome's figure; it was presumably the ever-predictable Inuyasha. "Hey, Inuyasha, you think you could help me with this?" Kagome called up.

"Inuyasha is not here," said the voice of Kikyou. Kagome looked up fearfully at the resurrection; one never knew what the miko was up to, but Kikyou then removed her bow and hamaya, setting them aside. It was a gesture of peace.

"Kikyou…" Kagome breathed in awe. "Wh-what do you want?"

The miko offered Kagome a hand up and helped her out of the well. "We have to talk," she replied as Kagome set her pack down. The two sat down facing each other by the well.

A rustling sound in the forest was approaching fast, and Inuyasha, appeared in the clearing. His ears perked up, and his eyes widened as he saw the two women he cared for sitting calmly across from each other. "What the hell…" he muttered to himself and leaped over to them. "What's going on here?" he asked them both.

"Sit down, Inuyasha," said Kikyou resolutely. He looked at each woman and surmised from the look on Kagome's face that this was all Kikyou's doing, and he sat near the girl. Kikyou looked away as the hanyou she had once loved took the hand of her reincarnation. Even though she had resigned herself long ago to the fact that Inuyasha and she would not be able to return to their past, it pained her to actually _see_ him with Kagome. Both Inuyasha and Kagome looked at Kikyou expectantly, so she began.

"I have known for a long time now that only a miko will be able to kill Naraku," she began. "I assumed it would be me, but… thinks are different now. That can only be partially true."

"What are you saying, Kikyou?" Inuyasha asked in a guarded tone. His eyes bored into hers, but Kagome's hand remained in his firm grip.

Kikyou avoided looking at the scene and instead stared at the ground when she spoke. "In this body, I lack the power to ultimately purify Naraku," she explained tonelessly. She looked up at Kagome with a blank look. "Only _you_ have that power now," she said almost enviously.

Kagome gasped softly, "Me? I'm not even a full miko; how could I-"

"You are my reincarnation, therefore you have all the powers I did in life. While I was alive, I could have easily disposed of Naraku. Death, however, has defiled me, and I no longer possess the purifying powers I did once," Kikyou explained. "You, however, under my instruction, have that power and more." She paused, trying her hardest to ignore Inuyasha's arm beginning to snake around Kagome's shoulders. "If either of you ever want to rid the world of Naraku, you must do exactly as I say," she finished.

Inuyasha was silent for a moment before he nodded his head solemnly. "We should get Miroku and Sango," he said with no need for explanation.

Kikyou nodded. Inuyasha swept Kagome on to his back and took off toward the village. As they left, Kikyou mused to herself once again how strange yet natural it was for her own reincarnation to be the woman in Inuyasha's life. It was hard for her to see Kagome softening Inuyasha's heart and unwittingly teaching him to trust and love, but Kikyou tried to keep that from her mind. She would need them all if her plan was to succeed. They were means to an end, and al the personal attachments could wait until later.

It would have felt ominous even if they were merely going on a stroll, little less searching for a demonic megalomaniac. Sango, Miroku and Shippou rode above on Kirara and had a good view of the situation below. Kagome had declined to ride with Inuyasha, taking her bike instead. Kikyou seemed to glide ahead of them all, aided by her shinidama chuu. Inuyasha walked beside Kagome, though one who knew him could tell that he was rather confused by Kikyou's actions. Never had the resurrected miko been so reasonable as to ask for help.

"Inuyasha, just go with her," Kagome whispered. "I can't bear to see that pained look on your face." She avoided his eyes as she spoke, unable to make herself look at him.

The hanyou fixed her with his golden gaze. "I'll come back for you, Kagome," he said to her softly before he caught up to Kikyou. Kagome watched him go, remembering that she would never be able to break the bond between the two even if she thought it was the right thing to do (which she didn't). Kikyou looked to her side and saw Inuyasha; the pained look was still painted across his face. She did not allow herself to be too pleased that he was near _her_ and not her reincarnation.

"Kikyou," Inuyasha began softly. "When you first returned, you said you'd never wanted to leave death… what will you choose when Naraku is gone?" His head was lowered, and his voice was barely audible. "Will you choose a cursed half-life or return to the death you had not wished to leave?"

A shinidama chuu circled Inuyasha and returned to its place flanking Kikyou. "What shall happen will happen," she said after a long pause, and then she added bitterly, "You just want me to die again."

Inuyasha slowed his pace a bit, though he remained within Kikyou's earshot. "If it means you'll finally be at peace, then yes," he sighed. He stood rooted to the spot until Kagome caught up on her bike. She slowed to a halt next to him.

"Hop on, Inuyasha," she said kindly with her warm, inviting smile. Inuyasha smiled back weakly and took his place on the back of Kagome's bike as they set off again.

"How can she put up with that dirty two-timer?" Sango exclaimed to Miroku several feet up. "Kagome-chan is just too tolerant when it comes to that hanyou."

"Inuyasha's such an idiot," Shippou sighed loftily. The little kitsune was sitting happily on Kirara's head.

"Have either of you considered the fate that awaits Kikyou-sama after Naraku is destroyed?" Miroku asked the taijiya and the kitsune. They both looked back at the houshi angrily.

"You're almost as bad as Inuyasha!" exclaimed Shippou as he pointed an accusing finger at Miroku. Sango also gave in an accusing stare.

Miroku sighed and began to explain himself. "Kikyou-sama's powers weakened and allowed Naraku to form because she fell in love with Inuyasha. She must feel a great dishonor; I suspect it is why she had not returned to the world of the dead. Miko Kikyou feels she must destroy Naraku and cleanse her honor before returning to the death she had not wished to leave," he told them.

"Houshi-sama, you don't honestly think Inuyasha is deep enough to grasp that, do you?" Sango asked with a doubting manner to her.

"How stupid d'you take me for?" Inuyasha shouted up at them angrily. Sango and Shippou gasped shortly; they had forgotten about the hanyou's sensitive hearing. Miroku smiled knowingly; he was certain that the thoughts he had voiced had flickered across Inuyasha's mind but had not been pieced together as nicely.

"Either way, we must focus on the task ahead," the houshi said loftily. Sango and Shippou glared daggers at him; they hated it when the lecher was annoyingly right.

The odd group stopped for the night as the sun began to set. Shippou and Kirara fell asleep as soon as they hit the ground. Miroku, Sango, Kagome and Inuyasha set up a small campfire since they all knew that they would be hard pressed to sleep soundly that night, if at all. Kikyou remained slightly isolated (by choice) and even disappeared for a while.

"Where do you think she went?" asked Sango rhetorically as she warmed her hands by the fire.

"Probably to get more souls," Inuyasha reasoned miserably. All could tell that he felt bad enough about the state of his former love as well as the situation at hand, so they did not torment him further. Kagome attempted to lighten her mood and began roasting a marshmallow over the flame. The others watched as the marshmallow turned golden brown and then as Kagome added it to the chocolate and graham cracker. The smore was actually cheering her up when Kikyou returned. Upon reentering the small clearing, she joined the group around the fire, taking a place ever so slightly near Inuyasha. Kagome knew she could not keep quiet much longer, so she blurted out the question she had been aching to ask.

"Kikyou-sama," she began respectfully, "what exactly is you plan for killing Naraku?"

The miko turned to her and regarded her with an undecided look to her. Inuyasha glanced nervously at the women on either side of him- his past and future- as they began a strange and guarded conversation. Miroku and Sango gazed over at the threesome semi-objectively. "I suppose I should tell you," Kikyou sighed. "Naraku only has two detachments left, the rest being dead or reabsorbed. Kagura and Kanna must be killed so that no part of Naraku remains." She directed her next statement to Miroku, Sango and Inuyasha. "You three must take care of this while Kagome and I purify Naraku. It is the only way," she added after seeing the looks on their faces. "You will all be able to avenge those you wish."

Miroku and Sango nodded decidedly, and Inuyasha bowed his head, resigning himself to his task. He had so wished to be the one to kill Naraku, but taking Kagura's head would have to suffice. Kagome, though rather frightened at the imperative role in the plot, also nodded in acceptance.

They did not have to wait long the next day before Naraku found them. Ever since he had expelled Onigumo's heart, he had been itching to finally kill Kikyou. Kagura had killed an entire village out of sheer boredom, and Kikyou was annoyingly always in the way, so the miko was at the top of Naraku's proverbial hit list. She had not been at the village she had adopted, ad her scent joined that of Inuyasha and his friends'. This did not appear to affect Naraku; "I can kill them all at once," he thought indifferently.

Kikyou was the first to sense Naraku approaching since she never slept. A moment later, Inuyasha was on his feet and facing the direction from which Naraku's youki was coming. Kikyou's eyes narrowed for a nano-second as she saw how near he had slept to Kagome's sleeping bag. Miroku and Sango began to stir and woke up Shippou and Kirara. With a short fleeting glance at Kikyou, Inuyasha knelt down beside Kagome and eased her awake.

Once everyone was up and functioning, no one spoke. An unspoken agreement seemed to exist that everything could wait until Naraku was dead. Miroku, Sango, Shippou and Kirara stood together, Hiraikotsu, shakujou, Katana, Kazanna, teeth, claws, and kitsune-magic all at hand. Inuyasha stood nearby with Kikyou on one side, Kagome on the other.

A sharp wind suddenly took hold of the clearing accompanied by a cry of "Ryuuja no mai!" Tornado like winds ripped directly at the tight groups forcing them to dive apart. Sango, Miroku, Shippou and Kirara found themselves on the very edge of the clearing with a small girl dressed all in white holding a mirror.

_"Give me… your souls…"_ she whispered barely audibly.

"I'm not falling for this again!" cried Shippou; _"Kitsune bi!"_ He shot blue flame at Kanna, but she reflected it. Kirara pulled Shippou from harm's way just in time.

"Back me up, Houshi-sama!" and Sango, "Hiraikotsu!" The boomerang flew past Kanna about five feet from her form.

"Your aim is poor," the incarnation said objectively- just as the weapon came from behind and flew through the mirror. Silver lights flew out in all directions- souls returning to their rightful owners.

"Well done, Sango!" said Miroku as she caught her weapon.

"Finish her, Houshi-sama," replied Sango.

Miroku nodded and opened the void in his hand. "Kazanna!" he cried, and Kanna was sucked into his hand.

"We did it!" exclaimed Shippou excitedly. Miroku and Sango suddenly realized that they had hugged each other in the moment of celebration, and Sango slapped Miroku's hand away from her rear.

"But where are Kagome-chan and Inuyasha?" she asked.

Inuyasha found himself alone on the other edge of the clearing. Kagome and Kikyou were nowhere to be seen, and a dangerous female laugh filled the air.

"It's about time for you to finally die, Inuyasha," said Kagura as she appeared in front of him. _"Fuujin no mai!"_ she cried, and she sent the daggers of air at him with a sweep of her fan.

Inuyasha had drawn Tessaiga in seconds and blocked her attack. "I'm getting really sick of you," he growled dangerously, raising Tessaiga and poised to attack.

"Baka!" Kagura cried triumphantly. "I am the _wind_! You think a sword with wind powers can defeat me?"

Inuyasha smirked. "Fine, then," he spat. "Attack me, if you're so confident!"

Kagura made a sound of rage. She knew perfectly well that Inuyasha was capable of killing her now that he had mastered the Kaze no Kiza, and she also knew he had no qualms about take her head. This did not surprise her; it was just aggravating. _"Ryuuja no mai!"_ she shouted fiercely and sent several twisters straight at the hanyou.

"Thanks, Kagura," said Inuyasha evilly. "Bakuryuuha!!"

Tessaiga cut through the air menacingly in a way the Wind Witch had not seen. Before she knew it, the twisters were headed back at her; no, they were upon her! Just as she began to scream, Inuyasha swung the sword again to aid in her destruction, shouting "Kaze no Kiza!" and Kagura was no more.

"Inuyasha!" called Miroku from the other side of the clearing. Sango, Shippou and Kirara were there as well, but…

"Where is Kagome-chan?" asked Sango as Inuyasha leaped over to them.

"She must be with Kikyou-sama," Shippou reasoned. It was then that they say a barrier on the edge of the woods; Naraku's barrier.

_I have to find them_, though Inuyasha. He turned to the strong demon barrier and set to work with the red Tessaiga.

"Where are we?" asked Kagome. She and Kikyou were shrouded in mist, but remained together.

"Notch a hamaya," Kikyou commanded, and Kagome obeyed. A maniacal laugh came from further in the mist, and Naraku revealed himself.

"So, Kikyou, you're not strong enough to take me on alone? You need the help of your reincarnation?" he taunted. "Really, Kikyou, I thought you had more pride than that."

"You're one to talk, always using your incarnations and golems and never doing anything yourself!" Kagome fired back.

"At least I have my honor," replied Kikyou acidly as she notched her own hamaya. "One such as you who hides behind sorcery is a mere coward."

Naraku's face spasmed for a split second. Things were bad enough with just one of these two, but facing _both_? It was as though he was seeing double; the stances were identical… Had _none_ of his tricks to make enemies of the two worked?

_Aim for where his heart should be_, Kikyou's voice sounded in Kagome's head. She nodded to show she had understood.

"Onigumo is gone from me; I can do with you what I please!" Naraku announced, a hint of panic in his voice.

_"NOW!"_ said Kikyou, and the two bodies of the same pure soul fired their hamaya at the incarnation of evil. Naraku became enveloped in a circle of purple white light and was lifted off the ground a few feet. He cried out as his body began to disintegrate from the torso down. He had to escape… but his barrier would not let him through.

"Do not think I will allow you to get away," said Kikyou calmly. Her hands were clasped in prayer, and Kagome saw that the miko was holding her own barrier to keep the hanyou from leaving. Kikyou turned her eyes to Kagome and gave her a final instruction. "Take the killing blow and purify him."

Kagome nodded and notched the last hamaya. "It's over, Naraku!" she shouted and let the hamaya fly. Her aim was true. The hamaya hit him in the neck and the Shikon no Tama fell out of him. The form of Naraku- or what was left of it- fell to ashes at Kagome's feet. She pocketed the jewel, and began to ask, "Who should take the jewel?" when she stopped suddenly at the sight of Kikyou. The battle had taken most of her strength, and, starved for souls, she was unable to move. Kagome reached out to touch the barrier, but a strong electric shock made her pull her hand back. Naraku's barrier seemed to have merged with the miko's.

"I… can't bring it down, …" gasped Kikyou weakly as her form went rigid.

_"Kekkaigiri!"_ Inuyasha cried as he broke through the combined barrier. He landed and quickly took in the scene.

"Inuyasha!" yelled Kagome. "Get Kikyou out of here!"

Inuyasha stared at her strangely for a moment. "Where's Naraku?" he asked slowly.

"_GONE!_ Now take Kikyou and get here away from this. I'll take care of this mess. _GO! _" Kagome instructed fiercely. Miroku, Sango, Shippou and Kirara caught up to Inuyasha then, so, knowing that Kagome would be safe, he scooped Kikyou into his arms.

"I'll return," he said quickly and took off into the trees. The rest watched him go.

"Kagome! What happened?" everyone asked as Inuyasha disappeared.

"I just did what she told me," explained Kagome. "Our arrows purified him." The others nodded and congratulated her, and then they set to cleaning up the mess and sealing Naraku for good.

Inuyasha landed at last about a mile away. Kikyou seemed to be unconscious as he set her down against a tree. Her eyes opened slightly, though, as he backed away just a little bit.

"Kikyou, are you ok?" the hanyou asked stupidly. She stared at him.

"Baka, I'm dead," she reminded him bitterly. She softened a bit before asking slowly, "Where is Naraku?"

Inuyasha's ears twitched as he heard himself asking Kagome the same thing minutes earlier. "He's gone, Kikyou," he said serenely. Kikyou could not help noticing the loon on Inuyasha's face and the general manner about him. He was sitting back on his haunches in his dog-like way, head hung in hopelessness.

"You are repulsed by me," she spat at him heartlessly.

The hanyou looked up at her sadly. Everything about his stance had hardened in hurt, but his eyes remained dry. "Yes, Kikyou," he said forcefully. "I'm repulsed by seeing you in this constant pain! When will this misery be over for you?"

Kikyou let out a gasp as a soul escaped her flesh. She looked down at herself and saw the dead souls oozing out of her imitation body. "It will end soon," she whispered resolutely. Inuyasha's eyes widened. Kikyou felt the hate that had driven her to stay in the world of the living phase out of her; her duty was complete. For the first time since her resurrection, the miko _saw_ Inuyasha. He would never leave her as long as she still needed him; his honor would not let him even if he was no longer _in_ love with her. Kikyou decided that it was time to set things right. "I'm so very sorry, Inuyasha," she whispered. "All this time I've treated you horribly. My hatred would let me think only of Naraku's demise. It was my fault that he formed because I allowed you to distract me. That is why I continued to despise you. Now that Naraku is gone, my hatred has left me, and my vision is no longer tainted."

Inuyasha took her hand in concern. "I'm losing you again, aren't I," he said. It was not a question. "Just like last time…"

Kikyou returned his look. "Inuyasha, you're not in love with me anymore, are you," Kikyou replied. It was also not a question. Inuyasha's eyes darted away from hers, confirming the statement.

"I want you to be at peace, Kikyou," he sighed. "If it means I have to go with you to hell, I'll gladly leap in after-"

_"STOP IT!"_ Kikyou yelled, and Inuyasha dropped her hand. "I want you to be happy. You have the chance to live again after dying unnecessarily at my hand. If you want me to be at peace, live."

Inuyasha stared at Kikyou in disbelief. Her hatred gone, she was the Kikyou he had known and loved ("had" being the operative word). As a final goodbye, he bulled her into a tight hug; it was not between lovers anymore, but close friends. "Arigato, Kikyou," he said softly in her ear.

"There is one thing, though," Kikyou said as they broke apart. She knew her time was expiring. "Stay with Kagome," she choked out as her voice failed. One small soul was left, and as it escaped, Kikyou's voice echoed around Inuyasha; "You need each other more than you know."

Inuyasha looked at where Kikyou had been and saw only dirt and clay. She was gone. He stood up, brushed his clothes off, and set off to join the others cleaning up after Naraku.


	2. Completion

The Shikon no Tama was complete save for three shards: Kohaku's and Kouga's. The consensus of the group was that they should find Kohaku first to be sure that Naraku could not return. They decided that evening that they would search out Kohaku starting the next day. It was a rather subdued group that sat around the fire that evening; Miroku stared compulsively at his hand; Kagome recounted her encounter inside the barrier when requested; Inuyasha honored Kikyou's sacrifice; Sango thought of the next day and her brother. She and Miroku went to sleep not long after Shippou and Kirara. They slept against the same tree just far enough apart to be out of groping range. Inuyasha and Kagome were left alone by the fire.

"Inuyasha, what happened to Kikyou?" Kagome finally asked.

"She's gone," Inuyasha sighed. He was sitting back on his haunches again as he often did when something was bothering him. "She let her body be destroyed from lack of souls."

Kagome hugged her knees to her chest. _I was just starting to like her, too,_ she thought blankly. _Inuyasha will want to be alone tonight._ "I'm sorryl, Inuyasha," she said softly as she made to get up.

"You don't have to go," Inuyasha said without looking up. Kagome considered for a moment and moved closer to him- right next to him, in fact. However, she hunched forward and rested her head on her knees instead of Inuyasha.

"I think she was just beginning to tolerate me, too," Kagome sighed.

"Kagome," said Inuyasha seriously. "Arigato."

"Huh?" choked Kagome. She had not done anything worthy of thanks… had she? "For what?"

"For allowing Kikyou to die with me," Inuyasha explained. "She's finally at peace." He looked up at Kagome, and unfamiliar expression across his face. "I can finally move on."

Kagome smiled- a favorite sight of Inuyasha's- and folded her knees to the side. The pair sat in silence only an inch apart, yet still not touching. "Inuyasha," Kagome asked a few moments later, "will you still use the jewel to become a youkai?"

"Baka," he replied with a soft smirk. "If I'm not hanyou, I can't wield Tessaiga. You know I can't give up a weapon like that." His smile and relaxed stance betrayed that the true reason was much deeper, but the answer was still the same. He stretched his legs out and leaned back on his arms nonchalantly. "Besides, it's not mine; it's yours."

"Wha-?" Kagome coughed violently, falling forward slightly. Inuyasha put his hands on her shoulders from behind, eased her back up to sitting and pulled her into his arms.

"Kaede said you're the only one who can possess it, remember?" he said softly. His arms were wrapped around Kagome's shoulders, and she turned around to face him. She had been about to continue on that tangent until she saw Inuyasha's face; that strange expression was still on it… such gentleness…

"Inuyasha…" whispered Kagome curiously, and a small yawn escaped her.

"Get some rest, Kagome," he said quietly, but his hold did not loosen. Something finally clicked in Kagome's head between Inuyasha's new, wonderful behavior and his earlier statement about being able to move on, and she allowed herself to fall into him. Kagome mused to herself that the only times Inuyasha had allowed her so close was when she was in danger or when he was rescuing her…

_Oh well, I'm not complaining,_ she thought happily and nestled her head against Inuyasha's chest.

Sango awoke late that night. She often had a difficulty sleeping when Kohaku was on her mind. This time, though, he was not only in her thoughts; he was sitting beside Kirara.

"Sister," he said softly when she sat up. "Gomen … for everything…"

Sango almost cried out for the poor boy. She pulled him into a tight hug. "Kohaku, you've returned to me!" she said tearfully.

Kohaku pulled forcefully away. "Don't, Sango, I don't deserve it," he replied sadly. "I've killed so many innocents, and I've made so many troubles for you, I'm so sorry-"

"You know I don't care," Sango retorted happily. "Naraku manipulated us all; it would be cruel to hold you accountable. Besides…" she paused, "I've missed you so much. You're all I have."

Kohaku allowed her to hug him again, but asked softly while she was close, "I killed chichi-ue, didn't I?"

Sango pulled back, but looked at the ground uncertainly. "_Naraku_ killed ohichi-ue," she replied. "He used you to do it, but it is not your fault, Kohaku."

He did not seem to believe her. "Sango, did he ever try to make me kill _you_?" he asked. Sango's eyes welled with tears; she could not bear to tell him the truth, but she could not lie to him, either.

"Kohaku, I don't care what Naraku made you do. I'm just so glad you're free of him," Sango explained. "I want you to be happy again."

"I want to see chichi-ue again!" Kohaku cried and fell into his sister, sobbing. Sango wrapped her arms around her brother lovingly, and her hand fell on the jewel shard in his back. The boy gave a small gasp as she touched it.

"He controlled me like that, too," said Sango sadly.

"That's how he did it," Kohaku realized. "That's how he controlled me!" Kohaku tried to reach for the shard, but Sango stopped his flailing hands.

"It's how he kept you alive as well," she told him maternally.

"Nani?"

"Your injuries were severe; you would have died had he not stuck that shard in you," Sango explained sadly.

"Please take it out."

_"NANI?"_

"I don't deserve to stay here. I want to see chichi-ue again," said Kohaku. He looked up at Sango with conviction in his eyes. "_Please_, sister, let me go. I don't belong here anymore."

Sango looked down at the child in her arms and finally understood. She hugged him one last time as the tears leaked out of her eyes and whispered in his ear, "I love you, brother."

"I love you, too, sister," he said back. Sango put her hand on the shard and both siblings said, "Goodbye," at the same time. The shard was only half way out when Kohaku collapsed. Sango could not hold it in any longer and cried sadly over the little boy.

Several feet away, Miroku awoke to the soft sounds of sobs. He sat up, looking around for the woman in distress, and saw Sango. Her brother's lifeless body was next to her.

"Sango?" he questioned gently. She looked over at him and tried to hide her tears fruitlessly. Miroku worked his way over to the girl and put an arm around her, for once not attempting to grope.

"Oh, Miroku," Sango sobbed into his shoulder. "I couldn't make him stay; he wanted to die."

Miroku wrapped his other arm (which no longer had a Kazanna attached to it) around her shaking form and consoled her; he would stay there all night if he had to… and neither would be caught disliking it.

They gave Kohaku a proper burial the next day, and Sango gave Kagome the shard. Shikon no Tama now lacked only Kouga's shards. Sango and Miroku decided not to go with the group to see Kouga; they were not needed and said something about seeing the headman of Kaede's village for a ceremony. Only Shippou, Inuyasha and Kagome were left to retrieve the last shards.

"Figures they'd leave," grunted Inuyasha while they were en-route. He carried Kagome and Shippou on his back, claiming that Kagome's bike would take too long, and they all wanted to complete the Jewel as quickly as possible.

Kagome giggled inwardly. "You know why, don't you?" she asked pseudo-innocently. Inuyasha snorted ignorantly.

"You unobservant idiot!" Shippou teased. "They're gonna get married, and she's gonna have his child! Even _I_ know that!" Inuyasha swung a punch half-heartedly at Shippou, but the kitsune switched shoulders quickly, and Inuyasha swung into thin air. The action spun them around and sent them crashing down to the ground from mid-leap. Kagome shrieked as they neared the ground, and Inuyasha tried to reposition them so he would not crush her.

Kagome decided at the worst possible moment to punish him for trying to hit Shippou and yelled _"Osuwari!"_ The kitsune was thrown from the commotion as Inuyasha was slammed to the ground, trapping Kagome underneath him.

"Get off of me!" she shouted, her face just barely peeking over his shoulder.

"Ha!" Inuyasha retorted. "'Bout time you know what it's like!" he added with a smirk. Kagome blushed profusely and was suddenly very thankful for Inuyasha's flowing clothing; her skirt had flown up, and the loose fire-rat hair cloth was concealing her. The spell was beginning to wear off, but neither seemed to notice or care, until-

_"Mutt face!"_ came a familiar angry voice. "Get off of my Kagome!" An approaching cyclone stopped right next to them, and Kouga appeared, kicking Inuyasha away. "Are you all right, Kagome?" he asked, kneeling down beside her.

Kagome pushed her skirt down in the blink of an eye and then sighed heavily, "I'm _fine_ Kouga-kun." She looked over at Inuyasha as he picked himself up. Shippou had returned and was sitting on his shoulder.

"Stupid wolf," Inuyasha growled. "Just give us your damn shards and get the hell out of here," he said as he walked back over to them. Kouga gave a short, bitter laugh.

"As if I'd give up my shards to _you_, mutt face," he snorted. "I'm going to use them to kill Naraku!" Kouga put an arm around Kagome's shoulders. She looked away miserably and dropped her shoulders a bit to make his arm fall away, but he took hold of her waist instead. Kagome fidgeted in his grasp, trying to get him off her, but had no success. Inuyasha's ears twitched in mounting aggravation at the whole scene. He offered Kagome a hand and forcibly pulled her away from the youkai wolf.

"You baka," Inuyasha said to Kouga. "Naraku is already dead." His own arm snuck around Kagome, but protectively, not possessively.

_Nani?"_ coughed Kouga. "How? You couldn't have killed him!"

Inuyasha glared at Kouga, but Shippou was the first to speak. "No youkai could kill Naraku. Kagome purified him," he explained spitefully.

Kouga seemed to consider that for a moment. "Well, if the youkai wolf clan couldn't get Naraku, at least our sister could," he rationalized as he stood up.

"Kouga-kun," said Kagome softly, "I need your shards."

Kouga stared at her. He seemed unsure of how to say "Hell no." The matching expressions and stances of Inuyasha and Kagome seemed to jab at him. "Kagome, how can you ask that?" he finally replied.

Kagome pulled the necklace that held the rest of the Shikon no Tama out of her shirt. "It was my fault the jewel broke in the first place. I have to make things right and purify it completely," she explained. "Besides, you don't need them, Kouga-kun. True strength isn't from an object, but within yourself," she added flatteringly. Inuyasha's ears twitched in annoyance at her sudden friendliness toward the wolf, and he recognized the speech from when he had dealt with strengthening Tessaiga. Kouga sighed and removed the shards. "I can't argue with you Kagome," he said, giving it a double edge that made Inuyasha's eyes narrow as the wolf handed over the shards. He held Kagome's hand after relinquishing the shards. "Come with me, Kagome," he said pleadingly. "You're my woman; I can't bear to see you with anyone else."

"So don't look," smirked Inuyasha.

"Kouga-kun, you've known I don't love you for a long time," said Kagome flatly.

Kouga's expression intensified impatiently. "Kagome, maybe you don't understand. _You're my woman!_ I have to have you!" His grip on her hand tightened threateningly. Kagome hung on to Inuyasha, who held her tightly with his left arm and slugged Kouga hard with his right.

"Damn you, Kouga!" he growled dangerously. "You think you can just lay claim over her like she's an animal? Kagome's not your territory, let her choose for herself!" Inuyasha's hears were flat against his skull and he was almost shaking in anger.

"Why is it any concern of _yours_?" shouted Kouga. "It's not like you even protect her, or recognize her powers!"

"You don't care about Kagome, you just want her for the Shikon no Tama!" shouted Inuyasha harshly. His other arm wrapped around her as though to shield her from the wolf.

"She's beautiful, too," the superficial wolf added. "Anyways, it's not like a mutt face like you would know anything about love."

Stress seemed to pop inside Inuyasha. Only the feel of Kagome clinging to him kept him from unsheathing Tessaiga. "Kagome, end this before I kill him," he instructed in a forced calm. Inuyasha dropped his arms, and he stepped back as Kagome looked away to Kouga.

"Kouga-kun," she said softly. Kouga's face lit up in triumph, and he started toward her. Inuyasha's ears dropped miserably when she hugged the wolf. Kagome looked down and said finitely, "Goodbye."

Kouga almost tripped over his stationary feet. Kagome turned away from him and returned to Inuyasha, who was staring at her. "You ready to go?" he managed to choke out. Kagome nodded. Inuyasha knelt down for her to climb on, and they took off, leaving Kouga to stare after them.

The small group returned to Kaede's village that night. Everyone else was inside the hut, but Inuyasha and Kagome sat together outside watching the sunset. He still held her hand; he had not relinquished the contact since they had left Kouga.

"Did you _have_ to hug him?" Inuyasha finally demanded of Kagome. She looked over her shoulder at him curiously.

"…Why? I always hug him goodbye," she replied nonchalantly.

"It's just…" Inuyasha began. "He's such an idiot! I'd have killed him by now if you would've quit stopping me. Now his scent's all mixed with yours, and it's sickening!" he admitted, clenching a fist.

Kagome grinned to herself at his jealousy. "Well, gomen, but what can I do now? It's too late to go down to the river and wash it off," she reminded him. Inuyasha then did something he had been doing a lot lately; he put his arms around Kagome and pulled his into his lap. Kagome mused to herself about all the time she had spent wishing that Inuyasha would act this way; it still took her by surprise.

"Well, if I can't get Kouga's scent off you, I can at least over-power it," he sighed with a smile. Kagome blushed at finding herself once again in Inuyasha's embrace and for such a purpose. She relaxed easily and leaned her head on his shoulder affectionately.

"Inuyasha, arigato," Kagome said softly, "for what you said to Kouga."

"Nani?"

"Arigato for sticking up for me," she explained. "You said some pretty noble things back there."

Inuyasha realized that he had been unconsciously stroking Kagome's hair and cheek, but, instead of stopping as he would have when Kikyou was pseudo-alive, he allowed himself to continue. "You should have let me kill him," he whined.

"Why?" Kagome asked naively.

"He'll keep coming back," sighed Inuyasha. "Kouga's an animal, Kagome. He'll be back until he thinks you're someone's property," he explained bitterly.

Kagome gave him a look that fully expressed her confusion and said, "Eh?"

Inuyasha sighed again; Kagome did not- _could not_ understand animal instincts. "You said it's just wishful thinking that he calls you 'his woman', right?" he asked. Kagome nodded as if to say, "Du-uh." Inuyasha did not visibly react. "You're lucky," he said.

"Inuyasha, what are you talking about?" Kagome asked. "You're not making any sense."

"Do you have any idea how Kouga would actually make you his woman- his _property_?" Inuyasha half exploded. "For cryin' out loud, Kagome, _think_!"

Kagome finally put two and two together and saw what Inuyasha meant. "Inuyasha, you don't mean-"

"That bastard will come back until you're _claimed_, be it by him or m- someone else," Inuyasha replied and caught himself. Kagome gave a nervous shiver in Inuyasha's hold, so he pulled her closer. "I won't let him, Kagome, don't worry," he reassured her. She turned around so that she could hug him back, as though clinging to safety. Inuyasha blushed at being wrapped around Kagome so intimately, and said softly in her ear, "You understand now why I get so mad when he calls you 'his woman'?"

"I don't want to think about that," she groaned as she lifted her head from its resting place against Inuyasha. "Knowing that, though, I…well-" she tried to explain and failed. Kagome looked up at Inuyasha lovingly and quashed the debate going on in her mind with a quick kiss to his check. "Arigato, Inuyasha," she repeated and then buried her face in the folds of his coat to hide her darkening blush. Inuyasha gazed down at her and gently kissed her forehead. He cradled her against him and laid his head on hers, not wanting morning to come any time soon.

Inside the hut, Kaede and Shippou spied on the scene, smiling knowingly in an "I told you so" manner.


	3. Reflection

Part III: Reflection

Kagome had been back to her old life for just over a month. After finishing her miko training with Kaede, she had decided to return and catch up on life. High school was set for her (she had gotten in to the same school as her friends and Houjou), and she still visited the Sengoku-Jidai often. Inuyasha, Shippou, Miroku and Sango (now married and Sango expecting) and Kirara were keeping busy as youkai exterminators; hundreds, even thousands, of youkai had come out of hiding since Naraku's demise.

Kagome's normal life was very different than it had been, though. Aside from visiting her friends in the past, Kagome still possessed the Shikon no Tama. Several youkai had survived from Inuyasha's time and still lived during Kagome's time, so she never went anywhere without her bow and hamaya. She had made use of them several times with various youkai, and it had taken quite a story on each occasion to explain. Her friends bought the B.S. stories and thankfully did not seem to care.

"Kagome, isn't this stressful for you, living in two different times?" asked Miroku on one of her visits. Sango nodded in agreement with a hand over her soon to be rounding stomach.

"Oh, don't worry about me. It's a lot easier now that I just come for visits instead of jewel hunting," Kagome replied happily. "But where's Inuyasha?"

"He's out on an extermination," said Shippou. "He seemed kind of moody and said he'd go alone."

Kagome frowned; she had really been hoping to see him, and she had to be back by evening for a party. The sun was low in the sky, and Kagome's friends would be picking her up any minute. It would not do for them to see her randomly exiting the well house. "I've got to get going," she sighed as she stood up. "It was great to see you guys, again. Tell Inuyasha I'm sorry I missed him, 'kay?" After all the hugs, Kagome said goodbye and made her way back to the well.

"Leaving so soon?" asked a sulky voice as she at on the well's lip.

"Inuyasha!" exclaimed Kagome happily when she saw him. "I thought I'd missed you completely."

The hanyou did not look pleased. "You could have waited till I got back, at least," he grumbled.

"I would have, but I have to get back to my world," Kagome explained. "I have to leave with my friends in a few minutes."

Inuyasha's golden eyes held a certain unfamiliar chill to his gaze, and he crossed his arms stiffly. "You were really going to just leave… without seeing me?" he asked in a toneless combination of anger and hurt.

Kagome did not see the signs that Inuyasha had really missed her. "Inuyasha, I'm going to be late! I've got to go, but I'll see you next time, ok?" she offered lamely.

"Oh _forget it_!" Inuyasha shouted. Kagome was a bit taken aback, and she started to climb off the well, but Inuyasha snapped again, "Go back to your world, then! It obviously means more to you!"

"Inuyasha…?" Kagome said soothingly, though it was lost on the now fuming hanyou. "What are you-"

"You can't live your whole life like this, Kagome," Inuyasha explained bitterly. "Eventually, you'll have to pick one world. Since you _always_ rush back to your world, it's obvious who you _want_ to be with." He paused, as he searched for the right phrase, but Kagome had had enough.

_"STOP IT!"_ she yelled, and it sounded eerily like Kikyou. "It's not my fault I have a life in my own world! You're just jealous! I completely neglected my real life for almost a year! You want me to give all that up- for what? So I can stay here and be Kikyou's replacement?"

_"Leave her out of this!"_ Inuyasha shouted fiercely.

_"OSUWARI!"_ Kagome screamed. Since she had not heard what Kikyou had said, she assumed Inuyasha was defending the dead miko for his own reasons. "I'm going home whether you like it or not!" With that she jumped into the well and met her friends on the other side, leaving Inuyasha to stare after her, wondering if things would ever be the same between them.

Kagome and her friends returned rather late after the party. It was lucky that Mama, Ji-chan and Souta were out for the weekend since it was _way_ past Kagome's curfew. Kagome's friends left her at the gate of the shrine, but Houjou, who had been hovering over her all evening, walked up to the door.

"I had a great time tonight, Higurashi," said Houjou as they reached Kagome's front door.

"Me, too," Kagome lied fluently. She had been miserable al night because of the fight with Inuyasha. It was the only reason she had allowed Houjou around her so much. She was getting a bit sick of him by now, though. Kagome decided to own up and confess, but then Houjou took both her hands in his.

"Kagome, I really like you," he said with a disarming smile. Kagome felt her resolve break apart as her face fell into a defeated smile. They stared at each other for a moment, each with _completely_ different thoughts in their heads. Before Kagome knew what was happening, Houjou was very close… much too close… He tilted his head slightly and kissed her. It was short, though, just a peck on the lips.

"Houjou, I-" Kagome began as she searched for the right was to tell him she was not interested, but he put a finger to her lips as though he knew what she was going to say and therefore did not need her to say it.

"Good night, Kagome," said Houjou, and a moment later he was gone.

Kagome stood at her door for a while longer, indifferently pondering what had just happened. She liked that Houjou had the confidence to admit his feelings, but his brashness and assumptions just now were bordering on arrogance. _At least Mama, Ji-chan and Souta aren't here,_ she thought, considering the backlash she would get if anyone knew.

"I need to sit do- huh?" Kagome began, but stopped abruptly at a crashing sound from the area near the Shrine- _the well._she turned and saw Inuyasha flat on the ground outside the Shrine; she had accidentally 'sat' him. It was then that Kagome's stomach dropped the rest of the way to the ground and her guilt cemented. _Did he see?… Oh no…_

"Kagome…" Inuyasha growled angrily while his face was still buried in dirt and his fists clenched. Kagome bit her lip hard and raced across the courtyard to him.

"Sorry, Inuyasha, I wasn't expecting you here," she apologized. _If he didn't see, there's no need to make him suspicious,_ she thought. Upon reaching the poor hanyou, Kagome sank to her knees by him, and set her hands on his shoulders. "Are you ok?"

Inuyasha looked up at her furiously. "Is that what you always do when you think I'm not around?" he snapped. Inuyasha's intense golden gaze pierced through Kagome's false hopes that he had not seen her involuntary exchange. "Guess that explains why you were always rushing back, huh? Some _test_…"

Kagome realized her mouth was hanging open and closed it. "Inuyasha, it's not like that," she began weakly.

"As if it wasn't enough with that bastard wolf around," said Inuyasha nastily. He stood up as the spell wore off, staring at Kagome disdainfully, his ears nearly flat against his head and his arms crossed stiffly.

"I told you it's not like that!" Kagome exploded angrily. "We just happened to be at the same party!" She could not believe Inuyasha would mistrust her so, especially after all his exchanges with Kikyou! Standing up, Kagome matched his stance, and the pair glared daggers at each other as an icy wind blew through the courtyard. Inuyasha was the first to speak.

"So, you planning on having his children yet?" he taunted menacingly.

A vein in Kagome's forehead seemed to burst. _"OSUWARI!"_ she screamed and then turned on her heels toward the house as the hanyou smashed into the ground again. _That insolent little hypocrite!_ she thought angrily as she slammed the door behind her.

"What're you sitting _me_ for? _YOU'RE_ the one who kissed him!" Inuyasha shouted after her as the spell wore off. Kagome bit her tongue at his words since she knew he was right, but she refused to give in to guilt. _Plus, I didn't kiss Houjou, he kissed me!_ she thought in her own defense. Knowing Inuyasha's temper, Kagome figured he would probably go back to his own time. It had been a long day, so she went upstairs to shower.

Inuyasha decided to cool off before going inside to talk to Kagome and tried to figure out if he still wanted to say what he had come to say. Her window was open, and the light was on, so Inuyasha leaped up and in to her room. As always, his senses went wild from her scent all throughout the room. It was hard to believe he had actually denied once upon a time how much he enjoyed Kagome's wonderful scent. She was nowhere to be seen, but sound and light were coming from down the hall. Inuyasha forced himself to leave the euphoria of Kagome's room and investigate. Steam was coming from the open bathroom door, and Inuyasha ventured inside.

It did not take a resident of the twenty-first century to figure out that Kagome was in the shower and probably did not was to be disturbed. Her clothes- a short black skirt, a red, low cut shirt, dark red, silky underwear and a black bra- were thrown on the floor seemingly carelessly. Inuyasha looked up and saw Kagome's blurred outline through the hot steam and frosted glass. He knew she had grown up a lot in their time together, but the frosted outline betrayed just how much she had matured by accentuating her sleek curves. Mesmerized, Inuyasha silently sat down in a corner; he would talk to her when she came out… she would probably have calmed down by then, anyways. Kagome's voice drifted out of the shower in a haunting melody with which Inuyasha was unfamiliar.

_"Bokutashi wa ikiru hodo ni  
Nakushiteku, so kushi zutsu  
Shinjiteru hikari motome  
Arukidasu kimi to ima  
Faukai fuaki mori no oku ni ima mo kitto  
Okizari ni shita kokoro kakushiteru yo  
Toki no rizumu wo shireba mo ichido toberu daurou…"_

The song faded out; apparently, Kagome was done. Inuyasha was completely absorbed in the atmosphere. Kagome's scent was mixed with the steam, and Inuyasha could not help watching her naked outline. It took all of his will power not to yank up her clothes and soak himself in her scent, or shed his own clothes and jump in with her… the latter was almost too much for him to resist.

The water stopped rather suddenly, and an arm reached out for a towel hanging nearby; it retreated, towel in hand, seconds later. Kagome stepped out of the shower with the towel just barely covering her. She was bout to pick up her clothes when she saw the red clad, silver haired, golden-eyed hanyou sitting in the corner. "Inuyasha!" Kagome shrieked as she clutched the towel to her and shrunk back, blushing profusely. "What are you doing here?"

"Good to see you, too," he sighed unhappily as he stood up and turned away to give her some privacy.

"Were you spying on my?" she accused blindly as she pulled on some clean clothes.

"Just waiting for you," Inuyasha said miserably.

Kagome sighed in exasperation. "Couldn't you have waited in my room or something?" she snapped as she gathered her clothes. "Sheesh, if you're that sore about it, I'll come back for a few days, ok?"

"I wouldn't force you to," said Inuyasha. "I hope you know I wouldn't force you to do something you hated," he explained bitterly. Kagome truly looked at him for the first time that night, and he gazed back. She saw the sadness in his eyes, his misery, and his loneliness.

"Inuyasha, what's-" she began, but he sauntered out and went into her room. Kagome followed and sat down next to him on her bad after depositing her dirty clothes in a corner. She noticed that as close as they were, he did not take her hand or put an arm around her.

"Will it always be this hard?" Inuyasha asked dejectedly.

"Will what be hard?" Kagome asked gently.

"Will you always hate coming to see me, or me coming here?" Inuyasha explained. Kagome leaned in to him just a little bit.

"I don't hate coming back," she replied. "I just have a life here."

Inuyasha did not notice his arm weaving around her. He sighed sadly before he explained, "You called this world your 'real life'…"

"Well, yeah," said Kagome. "This is the world I belong in."

"So what am I, a fake life? An indulgence?" spat Inuyasha. "There's no place for me in you 'real' life," he concluded.

Kagome made a noise of uncomfortable regret. "I didn't mean it like that, and you know it," she said, taking his other hand. Inuyasha looked down at her with a smile.

"You mean that, or are you just trying to shut me up?" he asked sadly. Kagome realized that she was sitting in his lap and arms and that their hands were entwined in each other's hair.

She could not resist. "If I was trying to shut you, up," Kagome began, "I'd do this." With that said, she leaned up and met his lips. Inuyasha did not respond at first, presumably out of shock. The indecision did not last long. His arms tightened around her, and he leaned into the kiss, his silver hair falling across Kagome's face. Before she knew it, Inuyasha's tongue was caressing hers, and he was cradling her against his body. Months of bottled up longing mad itself known at last as unbridled passion flowed between them. Kagome suddenly understood why so many human women mated with youkai; not only were they powerful and protective of their mates, but they were also better lovers. Even though Inuyasha had always protected her, Kagome had never experienced such a feeling of safety as she did at that moment. The pair finally broke apart gasping for air moments later; Kagome was laying spread eagle on the bed underneath Inuyasha. Their bodies were closely pressed together in a more than slightly intimate position with Inuyasha's arms wrapped around Kagome and her hands tangled in his hair near his ears. Hanyou and human gazed at each other, lost in each other's eyes.

"You should try to shut me up more often," said Inuyasha playfully as one clawed hand stroked her cheek, brushing across her lips as well. Kagome reached up to touch his ears, and a low growl sounded in his throat. Inuyasha whispered her name and latched on to her lips in another gentle, caressing yet aggressive kiss. The scent was driving him wild… _Kagome…_

The pair shifted so that they were lying on their sides, still pressed closely together and embracing. Kagome nestled her head against Inuyasha's strong, muscular chest, and he began a gentle massage on her neck. She found herself at a complete loss for words as she tried to say her feelings. Finally, she managed to ask, "Can- can it always be like this?"

Inuyasha looked down at the girl entwined in his arms. "Of course," he said. "Why wouldn't it be?"

Kagome smiled and kissed his neck. She took a sudden intake of breath when she felt is hand on the bare skin of her lower back, but his touch was so soft and caressing that she let herself enjoy it. "Does this mean…" Kagome started, but she could not ask if she won over Kikyou, not now… she could not do that to him, and perhaps she did not want to know the answer.

Contrary to popular belief, Inuyasha was not stupid. He sat up and pulled Kagome into his lap, preparing to tell her everything Kikyou had said. "You were asking about Kikyou, right?" he asked for clarification. Kagome nodded, averting her eyes. "Kikyou went peacefully to her death. After you killed Naraku, her hatred let her. She told me…" he explained, and then finished after a small pause, "She told me to stay with _you_. She said we need each other more than we know." Kagome looked up at him and saw truth in his eyes.

"Oh, Inuyasha," she said and kissed him again. This one was a soft, gentle reassurance of an as of yet unspoken feeling. "I- she's right, I _do_ need you; I-" Kagome babbled, but she hesitated slightly. _What if he doesn't… what the hell, take the plunge-_, "I love you."

"Kagome, I-" Inuyasha started, but he was stopped a moment. _I trusted my heart to Kikyou once, but that is in the past. Now, I-_, "I love you, too, Kagome."

Kagome looked up at him so quickly that her neck snapped. _"You do?"_ she exclaimed. Inuyasha massaged her neck again, and pulled her closer still.

"Baka, of course I do," he replied with a smile and another kiss. "Wherever you go- whichever time you decide on, I'll stay with you," he said sincerely.

Kagome looked up at him as her eyes began to water. "You would do that for me, even if I stay here?" she asked disbelievingly.

Inuyasha responded by gently kissing her forehead.

"Anything for you."

_Fin_


	4. Japanese Glossary

I integrated several Japanese terms into my fics for several reasons. The English terms in most cases do not do them justice. _"Sankon Tessou"_ sounds way less cheesy than _"Iron Reaver, Soul Stealer!"_. There are also varrying disagreements on accuracy, even within VIZ. Compare the Inuyasha manga to the anime- _"Sankon Tessou"_ apparently means _"Iron Reaver, Soul Stealer"_ if the picture moves and _"Claws of Steel"_ if the picture is stationary. Anyways, I these are the _rough_ translations I have infered

unique to Inuyasha

Baka: fool/idiot  
Bakuryuuha: backlash wave attack  
-chan: suffix added to any name denoting affection or youth  
Chichi-ue: old respectful way of saying 'father'  
Arigato: thank you  
Fuugin no Mai: dance of blades  
Gomen: I'm sorry (appologies)  
hamaya: purity arrows  
Hanyou: half demon  
Houshi: monk  
Ji-chan: Grandpa  
Katana: samurai sword  
Kazanna: wind tunnel  
Kaze no Kiza: wound of the wind (wind scar) attack  
Kekkaigiri: barrier breaking attack  
Kitsune: fox  
Kitsune Bi: fox fire  
-kun: suffix added to a male's name denoting close friendship  
Miko: priestess  
Nani: what?  
Osuwari: Sit, boy!  
Ronin: masterless samurai  
Rurouni: wandering  
Ryuuja no Mai: dance of the dragon  
Sakabatou: reverse blade sword  
-sama: suffix added to any name denoting extreme respect (Lord or Lady)  
-san: suffix added to any name denoting respect  
Sengoku Jidai: warring states era/ feudal era  
Shinidama Chuu: soul collectors  
Shitsurei Shimashita: I'm sorry (excuse me- leaving a room)  
Youkai: demon  
Youki: demon energy/ demonic aura


End file.
